


Amenable Demeanour

by seblaiens



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 21:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7238746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, Nathan Drake is the only one in the group who hasn't had any bi-curious encounters in his life. Yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amenable Demeanour

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I miss Harry Flynn. And Nate/Harry together with Rafe/Sam is just about perfection.  
> Might write the Rafe/Sam part if inspiration strikes.  
> This is un-beta-ed, so probably full of errors. Excuse me, I was at least as drunk as the boys.
> 
> Based partly on my experience with British men and their love to eat ass. Seriously, what's up with that.

The air in the bar they’re sitting in is thick with smoke, the harsh air hurting Nathan’s eyes and occasionally making him cough. It doesn’t help that he seems to be the only non-smoker in this goddamn country -  had yet to get into a taxi with a driver who didn’t smoke while insulting and yelling at him in Khmer.

He coughs again when Harry turns towards him while breathing out.

“Looks like Rafe and your brother are having a good time, mate,” Harry laughs, pointing behind Nathan to the bar where Sam and Rafe were about to get their next round. Just as Nate looks in their direction, Sam’s hand falls from Rafe’s shoulder to quickly stroke over the younger man’s ass before grabbing the beers the bar tender is holding out in his direction.

Nate grimaces.

“They’re gonna get themselves kicked out if they’re not careful.”

“Eh, Sam will once again explain it’s not gay when they’re both drunk,” Harry shrugs his shoulders.

“He once also told me it’s not gay if your balls don’t touch. If all fails, Rafe could pretend to be a lady boy still in transition,” Nathan counters.

Harry laughs out loud before grabbing his beer and clinking it together with Nathan’s bottle. They’re at least six rounds deep by now, and their conversations had turned into playful banter about the complicated relationship between Sam and Rafe by beer number four already. Usually it would have taken Sam and Rafe halfway to black out drunk to get to this point of touching, but it seemed that being in a foreign country where nobody would ever see them again made them quite a bit more comfortable around each other.

“I guess I’m sleeping in your room tonight,” Nathan sighs as he watches Sam lean down to whisper into Rafe’s ear, the older Drake’s lips brushing over Rafe’s skin before they both turn around and walk back to their table.

“Nathan! Don’t make any homophobic jokes!” Harry yelled out loud when Sam and Rafe were within hearing distance.

“You’re just fucking jealous, Flynn,” Sam rolls his eyes and puts a freshly opened bottle in front of each of them. “We all known you want me.”

“Out of all of you, you’d be the last on my list, trust me, Drake,” Harry counters, and puts an arm around Rafe. “Adler here is much more my type.”

“Get your hands off me,” Rafe glares at Harry. “Even if I were into obtuse English gutter rats, I still wouldn’t come near you without a hazard suit.”

“Ouch,” Harry playfully puts his hand over his heart. “I didn’t know you felt that strongly about me.”

“Try me, Flynn,” Rafe spits.

“He actually really likes me; He just doesn’t want Sam to know,” Harry whispers into Nathan’s ear as he steps away from Rafe again, pushing his empty bottle into the middle of the table to the others before sipping on his new beer.

“Obviously,” Nathan says emotionless.

“Don’t be such a fucking drag, mate,” Harry now wraps his arm around Nathan’s shoulder instead, most of his weight leaned onto Nathan, who almost stumbles.

“Christ, Flynn, are you drunk already?” Nathan laughs.

“I’m from fucking England, I haven’t stopped drinking since we stepped out of the plane!”

Nathan smiles and shakes his head as he pushes Harry onto his own feet again, but he leaves their arms around each other. The two had been getting closer the last few months, and Nathan had really started to enjoy the company of the Brit, even though he normally never really saw eye to eye with Sam’s friends. Harry seemed to be the exception to that rule.

“Well, we’re leaving.”

Nathan looks up when Sam speaks, nodding him a good night before his brother and Rafe make their way up the stairs in the bar, which lead to the hostel they were staying in. He shakes his head and furrows his brow, not wanting to think about why exactly the two men were leaving together. He doesn’t exactly have a problem with Sam being gay, or bisexual, or whatever Sam thought he was, but Nathan had a problem with the guy Sam repeatedly chose to fuck was _Rafe._

“Stop thinking about your brother’s cock in Rafe’s ass,” Harry’s voice shook Nate out of his thoughts.

“Ugh,” Nate grimaced, “you’re disgusting.”

“I’m just telling the truth. Rafe’s gonna get it tonight.”

“Please stop talking.”

“It’ll be a miracle if he’ll be able to sit down tomorrow.”

“Harry!”

“I hope he feels up to walking Angkor Wat tomorrow.”

 

 

 

They finish their beers and order another one to take with them before they too walk upstairs, to the room Harry and Rafe shared. It is bigger and more luxurious than the room the Drake brother’s had rented, mainly because they were used to sleeping in less than stellar conditions, while Rafe and Harry had grown up in relative wealthy families. Well, Harry’s family’s wealth was relative; Rafe was a fucking multi-millionaire.

“Let’s sit on the balcony,” Harry says, walking past the two twin beds and sliding the glass door that was leading outside open. He lies down on one of the recliners and takes a huge swig of his beer while Nathan shifts the other recliner to be closer to Harry’s.

“You guys have a balcony and Sam’s and my room smells like sweaty socks,” Nate smiles and shakes his head, peeling at the label of his beer bottle. The condensation from the hot, humid air meeting the ice cold liquid made it easy to pry off, and it at least gave Nathan something to do other than thinking about what exactly Sam was doing in the sweaty sock room right now.

“Money, indeed, does buy you happiness,” Harry retorts, cackling. “Even though I guess Rafe’s constant sour facial expression does seem to prove different.”

“He’s awful, isn’t he?”

“Ah, he’s not that bad. Just a bit stuck up and angsty.”

“Angsty?”

“Of course. The only heir to his parents’ fortune, and he’s too gay to ever make the proud.”

“Pretty depressing.”

“Yeah, I’m just about to kill myself.”

They sit in silence for a while, looking out over Siem Reap’s blinking lights and listening to the shouts of drunk people roaming the streets, trying to find their way to the next bar or home. Cars are honking every few seconds, a sound Nathan has accustomed to after spending a few months in Asia – he doesn’t even hear it anymore unless he’s searching for it. The time with Sam and his two friends is sadly coming to a close – they have only one week left in Cambodia before their Asia tour comes to a close.

“I’m gonna miss this place,” Harry says, as if he read Nate’s thoughts. “Mostly the weather. And hot girls. Hot girls in short dresses because the weather is good.”

“If you love the warmth so much, why are you still living in London?”

“Eh,” Harry waves him off, “London isn’t too bad. The weather is shit of course, but the rest is quite nice.”

“Don’t know, I’ve never been. My parents lived there with Sam for a few months before I was even born.” Nate doesn’t know why he feels comfortable mentioning his family around Harry, he usually never talks about them. Not even with Sam.

“You should come and visit me some time, there are some great pubs around my area. Not like this shit hole here.”

“I’m going to have to work my ass off when I’m back in the States, this trip ate up all of mine and Sam’s savings,” Nathan sighs. “I have some plans of partnering up with a television network for a trip to Panama, but they’re asking for all sorts of permits.”

“Just tell me what you need, I’m pretty skilled at forgery.”

“I’ll let you know.”

 

 

 

They finish their beers and go back inside, Harry checking a few times if the door to the balcony was securely locked.

“I’ve heard horror stories about people breaking in through balconies,” he explains when Nathan raises his eyebrows at him, checking one last time if the door would slide open before pulling the curtains closed. “I don’t want to die in my sleep. I want to go out with style.”

“Like what? In an explosion or something?” Nathan laughs as he sits down on the bed farther away from the balcony.

“Only if I’m wearing sunglasses and my back is turned towards it,” Harry mumbles, as he takes off his shoes and begins to unbutton his pants.

Nathan looks away in embarrassment. He doesn’t want to watch Harry get naked – his catholic upbringing had instilled just enough shame into him to be slightly uncomfortable around some sinful topics.

He looks up when he hears Harry move towards him, his pants still holding on even though they are opened, but without his shirt. Nathan can see black underwear before he looks up, his eyes tracing the trail of hair that leads from below he can see up to Harry’s chest.

“Have you ever kissed a man?” Harry asks as he stops in front of Nathan, his groin almost face level with Nathan, who leans back on his bead to get a bit farther away from Harry.

“What?” Nathan asks, his mouth dry. He’s always appreciated Harry’s good looks, even sometimes caught himself thinking about his brother’s best friends’ amazing physique when they were all training together, but his fantasies had never swayed farther than that. Well, _almost_ never.

“Don’t play coy, Drake.”

Harry pushes Nathan down onto his back before climbing on top of him, his legs on either side of Nate’s hip. Nathan’s hands automatically come up to hold onto Harry, his fingers gliding over the rough material of Harry’s jeans.

“What the fuck, Flynn,” Nathan pushes himself back up on his elbows, glaring up at his friend. “Get off me.”

“Just answer the question, Nathan.”

“Of course not. I’m not gay.”

“Me neither. I still had a thing with your brother when we were younger.” Harry shrugs.

“Am I the only one who didn’t have a thing with my brother?” Nate mumbles to himself, falling back onto the bed again with a sigh. His hands come up to Harry’s legs again, and his gaze falls onto where the flap of Harry’s jeans is opened, showing the slightest hint of a bulge in his underwear. Nathan looks up again when Harry leans down, his face just inches away from Nathan’s own.

“Well, your brother is quite the slag, no offense. Now, wanna try or not?”

Nathan hesitantly nods, and then Harry’s lips are on his own, pressing softly against them until Nathan starts to reciprocate. Harry’s mouth opens and his tongue licks over Nate’s lips, who, to his embarrassment, lets out a low moan as soon as their tongues touch. Blood is rushing to his cock immediately, and he can feel himself getting hard, his dick pushing against his pants. He reaches up to Harry’s waist, feeling the hot and smooth skin underneath his fingers.

The bed creaks when Harry shifts his weight. It suddenly makes Nathan aware of his surroundings again, what he’s doing. What he’s doing with his older brother’s _best friend_.

“Harry, wait,” Nathan croaks when their lips part for a few seconds. The other man raises his eyebrows at Nathan, who has no idea what to say. Who isn’t even sure if he wants to continue this, or run away as fast as possible.

Harry takes the decision away from him when he gets off Nathan and back onto his feet, wiping over his lips to remove any wetness from their rather intense kiss. Nathan can’t keep himself from throwing a quick look down to Harry’s groin, checking if the other man is just as hard as Nathan is. He can clearly see the outline of Harry’s cock, curved upwards against his stomach.

The belt of Harry’s jeans clunks against the tiles on the floor when the man lets his pants fall down, looking back at Nathan, who is still mesmerized by Harry’s hard dick.

“Scoot up,” Harry orders, pointing at the headboard of the bed Nathan is still lying on. With trembling arms Nathan pushes himself into the right direction, watching as Harry lets his underwear fall as well, his cock bouncing up against his belly before pointing straight at Nathan.

Nathan almost chokes when he tries to swallow, but there’s no more saliva left in his mouth, his tongue as dry as a desert.

“Are you going to stay dressed for the whole night?” Harry asks as he gets back on the bed, his hands reaching out to open Nathan’s belt.  

Nathan’s heart beats so fast he’s afraid he’ll have a heart attack by the time this is over, but he takes off his shirt while Harry pulls down his pants and underwear, freeing his hard cock from the fabric. With a smooth motion of his body Harry gets on top of Nathan’s thighs, taking their cocks into one hand and stroking up and down, making Nathan’s toes curl.

“Yeah, you like that?” Harry asks, grinning down at Nathan with a shit eating grin before holding his hand to Nathan’s mouth. “Lick.”

“What?”

“Lick. It.”

Nathan did as he was told, licking Harry’s hand, before the other man pulled back his hand and began stroking them together with his now wet hand.

Nathan almost growls when Harry stops stroking them and instead scoots farther up the bed, closer towards Nathan’s face. He stops when his dick is almost touching Nathan, raising his eyebrows at him when Nathan just stares up at him.

“Well, it’s not gonna suck itself.”

Nathan breathes out heavily. He hadn’t planned on them making out, much less that he was going to give head to a guy tonight, but things already went too far to back out.

Licking his lips, he opens his mouth. The head of Harry’s cock finds its way between his lips, and Nathan gags out of reflex.

“Already?”

“Hey, I’ve never done this before!”

“I noticed.”

Glaring at Harry, Nathan tries again. This time, he gets about two inches into his mouth before he has to stop, breathing through his nose while his tongue experimentally licks over Harry’s dick. It doesn’t really taste like anything, Nathan concludes before he begins to actually suck and bob his head as much as he could while in this position.

He chokes again when Harry puts a hand behind his head and pulls his head forward while simultaneously thrusting into his mouth.

“If you can’t take it, at least use your hands. One could think you’ve never gotten a blowjob before.”

Nathan pulls away.

“Show me before you fucking complain the whole time!” Nathan spits out angrily, resisting the urge to pout and cross his arms, which are still trapped beneath Harry’s legs.

“Alright,” Harry shrugs and gets in-between Nate’s legs, stroking up and down the other man’s dick before spitting on the head, and then spreading the liquid all over Nathan’s cock. Nathan has hold his breath so he doesn’t moan out loud; girls had never given him a handjob like this. It makes sense, he figures, since they don’t really know how to do it quite like another man.

Nathan bites his lips as he watches Harry lay down on the mattress.

He wraps his lips around Nathan’s cock, sucking as he moves down to get more into his mouth. The muscles in Nate’s thigh tremble, and he reaches down into Harry’s hear with his right hand, pulling him off a little when Harry begins to bob his head.

“I’m… pretty close,” Nathan warns, and Harry gets the hint to go slower. His tongue experimentally licks over Nathan’s dick, who closes his eyes and swears, the hand in Harry’s hair now stroking softly over the older man’s scalp. Even though the alcohol makes him less sensitive, Nathan feels like any unexpected movement from Harry would make him come instantly.

He’s proven wrong when he feels one of Harry’s fingers at his butthole.

“Woah, slow down there, champ,” Nathan gets up on his elbows and looks down at Harry, who’s now looking up at him, a smug look on his face.

“Just shut the fuck up for once, okay?” Harry mumbles, grabbing Nate’s thighs and spreading them outwards. “This is gonna happen whether you agree with it or not.”

“Jesus Christ!” Nathan yells when there’s suddenly a _tongue_ on his _asshole_ , and he lets himself fall onto his back again, covering his face with his hands. He bits down onto his thumb and stares at the ceiling when he hears Harry spit and then feels the slimy texture of his saliva on his skin.

Nate can definitely feel that Harry is a bit inexperienced in this, the hesitant licks of his tongue almost too soft for Nathan to feel much of it, but it’s still… _nice_ , in a weird sort of way. He’s never tried anal in any kind of way, not even put a finger up a girls butt, but here he is, about to be on the receiving end of Harry’s bi-curiosity.

Nathan giggles, and he sounds mad even to his own ears.

The bed creaks as Harry gets and walks over to his suitcase, which is situated at the foot of the other bed. The movement of his body makes Nathan want to burst into laughter again; he knows how weird it feels to walk while having a boner, and watching it happen to another guy makes it even funnier. He stops grinning, however, when he sees what Harry is pulling out of his bag.

“You bring lube on vacation?”

“Always prepared,” Harry shrugs and smiles, getting onto the bed and between Nate’s legs again. He unclasps the small bottle with a loud cracking sound, and Nathan watches intently as he squeezes a small dollop of the colorless gel onto his middle and ring finger.

“Open up for the train, choo choo,” Harry whispers as he presses his fingers against Nate’s hole, who tenses up partly from the feeling of the cool liquid, partly because he’s laughing at Harry.

“Trust me, this tunnel is closed,” Nathan replies as Harry slowly works one finger into him, a burning and stretching sensation taking away the pleasure he had felt before. “Fuck, this hurts.”

“Stop whining and man up,” Harry shakes his head. “Even I didn’t complain the first time.”

“You were on the receiving end before?”

“Your brother is staunchly against being on the bottom.”

“What an asshole, right?”

“Ah, bad word choice,” Harry muses as he finally gets one whole finger into Nathan.  “There we go.”

Nathan whines and bites into the skin on the back of his hand, pulling his legs closer to the core of his body when Harry slides a second finger into his ass. The burning sensation slowly gives way to the more pleasurable stretch, even though it still feels weird when Harry pulls his fingers part way out.

“How am I supposed to do this when you won’t cooperate,” Harry says slightly exasperated, giving Nathan’s butt a firm slap with his unoccupied hand.

“Don’t fucking spank me again.”

“Like this?” Harry asks with a raised eyebrow, hitting Nate’s cheek even harder.

Nathan sits up quickly and pushes Harry on his back, straddling the other man’s waist. His ass is right over Harry’s hard cock as he leans down to hungrily kiss Harry again, and suddenly Harry grabs his own cock and pushes the head against Nate’s hole, partly pushing in before Nathan winces in pain.

“That’s not gonna work,” he raises his body slightly to get Harry’s dick away from him. “How do you… do this, most comfortably?”

“Get on your side,” Harry grabs the bottle of lube again and coats his dick in the liquid before putting some leftover between Nate’s cheeks, who has positioned himself on his left side like Harry ordered.

“Be careful,” Nate warns one last time when Harry scoots up behind him, his chest touching Nate’s back. Harry’s left arm pushes his way under Nate’s neck while his right hand is guiding his cock, pressing against Nathan for a few seconds before he begins to push in.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Nate tries to turn on his stomach, but Harry quickly grabs onto his hip and keeps him from turning away.

“Stop being a little bitch for once and take it,” Harry says between gritted teeth.

“It fucking hurts!”

“Stop moving!”

With a sigh Nathan stops trying to get out of Harry’s grip, slowly relaxing until he is calm enough to pay attention to Harry. Harry is breathing hard and wet against Nate’s neck, and his right hand is stroking up and down Nate’s hip and upper thigh. It suddenly feels very intimate where it had been more playful before, and a shudder runs down Nathan’s spine when Harry starts pressing soft kisses against his neck and shoulder.

“Christ,” Harry moans, moving his hips slightly. It’s unbearable, being inside Nathan and not allowing himself to thrust into him. He breaths out heavily before swallowing hard and leaning his forehead against Nathan. “You’re killing me.”

“Just… be gentle.”

Harry takes his cue to softly pull out of Nathan and push back in again, his hand reaching to Nate’s cock and stroking in the rhythm of his thrusts. He doesn’t quite remember the angle Sam had used that had felt so incredibly good, so with each trust he switches it up. He smiles when he hears Nathan moan and feels his cock pulse in his hand.

“That’s it,” Harry speeds up gradually as Nate relaxes.

Nathan bites his lip and presses his eyes closed, trying not to come too quickly. What had started as incredibly painful had turned into the best feeling he’s ever had while having sex so instantaneously, his head is still trying to wrap itself around it. Combined with the hand on his dick and Harry’s body pressed against his own, he knows it’ll be over soon for him.

“Fuck, Harry,” Nathan presses out just before he comes all over the Brit’s hand and on the sheets.

Harry presses on his shoulder, turning him onto his stomach before pounding harder into Nate, until he, too, comes with a strangled groan, balls deep in Nathan’s ass.

Harry stays in that position for a few seconds, stroking over Nathan’s tan back down to his butt and up again, until his cock begins to soften and slip out of Nathan. He pulls out completely, and, after a quick glance at Nate’s hole, let’s himself fall on his back next to Nathan, who has his faced turned into his direction.

“That was great,” Harry says, and closes his eyes, sleepiness overtaking him instantly. “You should probably go to the bathroom before you have any, ah, leakage issues.”

“I don’t know if my legs still work.”

Harry’s too tired to let out a laugh, but a smile spreads over his face as he watches Nathan get up from the bed and disappear into the bathroom. He gets up after a few seconds, glancing at the wet spot of Nathan’s come on the bed, before lying on his own bed, hesitating a few seconds before getting Nathan’s duvet and pillow and putting it on Harry’s bed, also. It was only the gentlemanly thing to do; nobody deserved to sleep on the wet spot.

Harry’s almost asleep by the time Nathan trots back into the room, turning off the light before making his way over to the bed Harry is already lying in. The second he gets under the duvet, Harry wraps his arms around him and presses a kiss against his lips, parting with a wet smack before pushing Nathan on his side and spooning him.

“Bottom gets to be little spoon,” Harry explains, his voice low and rough from almost being asleep.

Nathan just shrugs and decides to embrace the feeling of being taken care of for once. He has enough time tomorrow to feel guilty about what they had done tonight.

Might as well enjoy it for how long he can.


End file.
